


I love you

by Quinny1312



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Baking, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Love, Tears, relationship, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny1312/pseuds/Quinny1312
Summary: A few weeks after the events on the bridge, Eve and Villanelle are living together in a safe house. The title pretty much sums up the rest!
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	I love you

The room the two women are settled in is warm due to the fireplace and both felt more relaxed than they had in a long time. It was a nice change to have some peace and quiet. 

Eve is sitting on her new favourite spot on the couch, silently reading a book while Villanelle lay down, her head resting in Eve’s lap. Every now and again, Eve’s fingers would thread through Villanelle’s blonde locks, making the younger woman (whose eyes are focused on the large TV screen) hum in content as the movie plays out. 

Since the two turned back to one another on the bridge, it is a frequent occurrence for the women to spend time together, enjoying the comfort the other offers. 

Although the words have yet to be spoken, they have chosen one another. Both are aware that they can no longer live without the other in their lives which is why when Carolyn offered them a place to stay in exchange for some work, Villanelle and Eve agreed that being together is what they both wanted. 

As the ending credits appear on the TV screen, Villanelle grabs the control to switch back to the tv channels and flicks through, stopping when something catches her eye. 

The blonde watches intently as the woman on the screen added the finishing touches to her ‘Alice In Wonderland’ cake. “Woah, that’s cool.” Villanelle gasps in amazement. 

Upon hearing Villanelle’s voice, Eve's eyes drift from the page on her book to the TV screen. “Extreme Cake Makers?” Eve asks. Villanelle nods in response. “I didn’t really see you as being interested in people making cakes.” Eve continues honestly, her eyes focused on the screen as the camera zooms in on the woman’s handy work. “You’re right. That is pretty cool.” 

“Mine really was shit.” Villanelle mumbles as she sits up to get a better view of the screen. 

“Hmm? What was that?” Eve questions, missing what Villanelle said due to her sudden interest in the programme. 

“I didn’t say anything.” Villanelle responds quickly, deciding at the last minute not to tell Eve about the failed birthday cake attempt. “Have you ever made a cake, Eve?” Villanelle asks out of curiosity. 

Eve lets out a snort at the question before she replies “Baking is not my thing.” 

“Baking is not my thing either. But if you remember, neither was dancing and I think we were pretty good at that.” Villanelle grins. Eve can’t help but smile in return as she remembers the special moment she shared with Villanelle almost a month ago. 

Eve looks at Villanelle to find a small smirk written on her face. She lets out a small sigh before questioning. “So, what are you suggesting?” 

Villanelle chuckles as she bounces up from the couch and switches off the TV. “We’re making a cake.” 

Eve mentally groans at the impending disaster but her legs seem to have a mind of their own as she follows Villanelle to the entryway where she grabs both of their coats. “Let's go get some stuff.” Villanelle chuckles, dragging Eve out of the door excitedly. 

Two hours later, the women return home with the ingredients to make a chocolate cake. Eve has barely taken her coat off when there is some banging and clattering in the kitchen as Villanelle searches for supplies they will need. 

Eve enters the kitchen to find Villanelle yanking the ingredients out of the shopping bags, eager to get the baking process started. She neatly sets everything on the table before she pulls out two different colour aprons, handing the red one to Eve. 

"Ugh, I told you not to get these!" Eve exclaims as she grasps the apron in her hand. 

"Yeah, well like I said early, baking can be very messy. I don't want my beautiful clothes ruined." Villanelle replies. Eve raises her eyebrows as she looks Villanelle up and down. This doesn't go unnoticed by Villanelle who frowns and quickly ties her apron around her very plain clothes. 

"In my mind, this is not what I'm wearing." Villanelle points out, a small pout appearing on her face. 

"Um, hm." Eve smirks as she puts the apron over her head and fastens it. 

“Eve, could you please get four eggs?” Villanelle asks, wanting nothing more than to move on from the topic of her clothes. 

“Of course.” Eve smiles, more than happy to let Villanelle take the lead as she can’t remember the last time she ever baked anything. 

Eve picks the four eggs out of the fridge, carefully balancing them in her hands as she returns to Villanelle’s side. After handing the eggs to Villanelle, Eve turns towards the oven, preheating it to 180 degrees. The instructions Villanelle had picked up being a huge help. 

“Perfect. Now we have everything.” Villanelle beams before she grabs the large bowl, not wasting a second before she pours in 225g of butter and 225g of caster sugar. 

Once the ingredients are in the bowl, Villanelle hands the electric hand whisk to Eve. “You whisk and I'll hold the bowl.” Villanelle tells her. “Is that okay?” she continues as she notices Eve hesitating. 

“Make sure you keep tight hold of the bowl. I’ve never used this before.” Eve chuckles softly. Villanelle smiles in response before Eve begins whisking away. 

“I think that looks good.” Villanelle speaks after a few minutes of whisking, noticing the mixture looking light and fluffy. 

“So far, so good.” Eve smiles as she removes the hand whisk. “We’re a good team.” She continues, earning a bright smile from Villanelle. 

“Next the eggs.” Villanelle says. One at a time, she adds all four eggs, beating the mixture after each addition. 

“What’s next?” Villanelle asks once she is satisfied with how the mixture is looking so far. 

“Umm, the flour.” Eve replies softly as her eyes scan the next part of the instructions. “Oh, it says we need to use a sift.” she continues, before she meets Villanelle’s dazed face. "We don't have one of those." Eve finishes. 

“Oh well.” Villanelle speaks loudly before she pours ¾ of the bag of flour into the bowl. The weight of the flour hitting the mixture inside the bowl is enough to make some of it bounce out where it covers Villanelle’s hair and face. 

“Oksana!” Eve gasps at the mess but she cannot help but let out a loud laugh at the shocked expression on Villanelle’s face. “Oops.” Villanelle whispers before she proceeds to add the baking powder and cocoa. 

Eve watches silently as Villanelle mixes the ingredients together, her tongue slightly sticking out the side of her mouth as she concentrates. Eve’s stomach instantly feels warmer at the sight and a familiar feeling swells inside of her. 

The three words she had been holding on the tip of her tongue slip out at the sight of the content and happy look on Villanelle’s face. 

“I love you.” 

Villanelle instantly stops mixing at the words, her head snapping towards Eve.

Eve can feel her heart pounding in her chest as she waits for the younger woman to respond. Finally after what feels like hours, she does. “What did you say?” Villanelle questions, her voice soft, not quite believing what she heard. 

“I said, I love you.” Eve repeats as she confidently takes a step closer to Villanelle where she moves a flour covered strand of hair out of her face. 

“You love me?” Villanelle checks again, her voice quivering slightly as she says the words. 

“I do. I love you.” Eve tells her as she softly places both of her hands on Villanelle’s cheeks where she wipes away the tears that are beginning to fall there. 

Villanelle lets out a small choked up laugh as she leans down to rest her forehead on Eve’s. “I love you.” she whispers quietly, relieved to finally be able to say those words she has felt for so long now.

“I know.” Eve responds before she rests her hand on the back of Villanelle’s neck to pull her closer where she plants a small kiss on her lips. 

The two women pull back slightly where they stare at each other for a moment, softly smiling and feeling extremely content at the beautiful moment they are sharing. 

“I love you, Eve.” Villanelle says once again, knowing she will never tire of saying those words. 

“I love you too, Oksana.” Eve replies before she connects her lips to Villanelle’s once again, taking the two of them into a bliss of warmth and love.


End file.
